


Something New

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff and Smut, Ishi tops for the first time in forever, M/M, One Shot, PWP, bc request, i apologize smut isn't my strong suit, i hope it's okay tho, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru topping Mondo in the bedroom. That's it. That's all there is to it. It's smut and that's it. There's nothing else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

The evening had turned out like this due to one simple question. 

"Mondo, is there anything you want me… to do to you?"

Ishimaru was lying beneath Mondo, and the two of them had been kissing passionately; it looked like the beginning of a fun night. They were exhausted from the day’s work, and wanted to do nothing else but spend time with one another. It didn’t take long for them to end up like this: panting, faces flushed, with Ishimaru’s shirt already so Mondo could kiss and nip at his neck. 

"Wait, what?" Mondo asked. He pulled back from Ishimaru’s neck so he could get a better look at his face. 

"Well, it’s just that… uh…" He mumbled, trying to figure out just what he was going to say. "It’s always me who’s on… bottom, I guess and I was-"

"Oh, shit, do ya not like it?" Mondo asked. He got off of Ishimaru immediately and chose to sit beside him instead. This was normal, really. Afterall, Mondo was always so worried about messing up, about making Ishimaru uncomfortable or hurting him. Ishimaru actually found it to be really sweet, seeing how Mondo was such a tough, careless guy most of the time. Or at least he tried to be around most people. 

"No, Mondo, you’re okay." Ishimaru said, sitting up so he could talk to Mondo face-to-face. "I was just worried that maybe you don’t enjoy doing this or… uh… maybe you’re bored with this. I guess."

"Of course I’m not bored!" 

"Ah… well, nevermind then." Ishimaru replied. "You can continue. Excuse me."

"No, wait, are you bored? Did ya wanna try somethin’ else?"

"W-well, maybe…" Mondo was staring at him intently, waiting for an answer. It was embarrassing, honestly, having Mondo’s attention during such an intimate time. He gulped and finally responded. "I was wondering if we could maybe switch positions. This once. If that’s alright? I mean, if it’s not we-" Mondo shut him up with a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Don’t be so nervous around me, Kiyo." Mondo said. "If you want to try somethin’ new then… I’m down for it."

"A-are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything!!"

"Ya won’t. I promise, okay?" Mondo blushed and finally added, "Besides, I’ve always kinda wanted to try it… at least once or somethin’. I dunno."

"Really?"

"Don’t look at me like that!! Just!!" Mondo sighed and laid down on the bed. "Just start, okay?" 

"O-okay." Ishimaru nervously climbed on top of the bigger man and hesitated. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is all right?"

"Yes, it’s fine!" Mondo shouted, exasperated. "I trust you, got it?"

"Thank you." Ishimaru leaned down and kissed Mondo passionately. He slid his tongue across Mondo’s lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Much to his surprise, Mondo opened his mouth and let Ishimaru slide his tongue in. It was an unusual sensation. Usually Mondo was the one who got to do all of this; Ishimaru was always far too nervous to take the lead but it honestly felt nice. Ishimaru was relieved that he didn’t taste like cigarettes tonight. Maybe Mondo had listened to his advice and stopped smoking. He eventually pulled away for air and smiled at the sight of a blushing, panting Mondo below him.

"This is unusual." Ishimaru stated. "It’s usually the other way around."

"That’s the point, genius." Mondo said, rolling his eyes. 

"Ah, Mondo." Ishimaru mumbled, placing his hand on Mondo’s chest. "Can I go farther? Can I take this off?"

"That was the plan." Mondo replied. Ishimaru slid his hands under Mondo’s tank top and, with a little help from Mondo, pulled the thing off of him. 

He took a moment to appreciate Mondo’s tanned, toned body. He never really got the chance to touch it, really. He had felt up his back countless of times but it was unusual for him to be able to touch him like this. He placed a hand on Mondo’s hip and slid it up chest gently, getting a soft gasp out of the biker. 

"Mondo, are you sensitive here?" Ishimaru asked, rubbing his fingers against one of Mondo’s peaked nipples. 

"Ah… shut the fuck up…" Mondo panted. Ishimaru couldn’t help but smile; it was cute to see Mondo being so submissive like this. He quieted Mondo by kissing him deeply again, and soon moved on to his jawline and throat. "Kiyo… please bite me…" 

"A-are you sure?" Ishimaru replied, his hot breath on Mondo’s neck making him even hotter.

"I fuckin’ said please." Mondo said. Ishimaru bit down on his neck, getting Mondo to gasp instead of complain. He nipped at Mondo’s throat as his hands trailed down and played with his toned body some more. He reached the waistband of Mondo’s boxers and stopped. 

"Can I…?" Ishimaru asked, his hand ghosting over the top of his boxers. 

"Go ahead." Ishimaru pulled his boxers down and folded them. It was a habit of his that pissed Mondo off to no end, but keeping things clean was something he strived to do. He did the same with his own pants and underwear, and, while he was at it, grabbed some lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. When he returned to Mondo he took a moment to admire his naked form for a moment. He loved his tan skin and strong muscles but right now he couldn’t help but stare at his bright red face. 

"You’re really cute, Mondo." Ishimaru finally said. 

"What the fuck? Don’t call me cute! Men aren’t supposed to be cute!" Mondo protested. 

"You call me cute all the time." Ishimaru replied. 

"That’s different!" Mondo argued. 

"If you insist." Ishimaru said, rolling his eyes. He poured some lube onto his fingers and looked down at Mondo nervously. "Is it okay if I… um, s-stretch you out a little?" He was trying to stay composed but if he was honest, he was probably more nervous than Mondo at this point. 

"S-sure." Mondo replied quietly, slowly spreading his legs apart for Ishimaru. Ishimaru brought his dripping hand over to Mondo’s small, puckered hole and rubbed the liquid all over it. He carefully slid one finger inside of Mondo, earning a gasp from the larger man. 

"Is this okay?" Ishimaru asked. "This doesn’t hurt, does it?"

"Nah, it doesn’t." Mondo replied. "It’s a little weird but… it’s fine. Keep goin’." Ishimaru nodded and dove his finger in deeper. Mondo was really hot inside, and Ishimaru was beginning to imagine how good it would feel when he finally- 

He stopped in his tracks, reminding himself silently to stay focused! He couldn’t let his mind wander like that! Making Mondo feel good was what he was supposed to be doing!

"I’m going to stick another one in. I-is that okay?" Ishimaru asked.

"Y-yeah." Mondo replied. Ishimaru stuck another finger inside Mondo and began to thrust at a bit of a quicker pace. He explored Mondo’s insides with his fingers, trying to figure out just where it would feel good. He knew where it felt good on himself, but Mondo was probably different. What if he wasn’t enjoying this? What if this was too strange for him? Mondo wasn’t making that many reactions. Could it be he wasn’t feeling that good and was putting up with it for Ishimaru’s sake?

"Hey Mondo, is this really-" Before he could ask Mondo if he should stop, Mondo moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed a little. 

"Fuck…! There! Please!" Mondo moaned. 

"Like this?" Ishimaru slammed his fingers against the same spot, getting another loud moan from Mondo. He continued fingering Mondo and hitting that same spot, staring at Mondo’s face while he did so. It was unusual to see Mondo like this; his eyes squeezed shut, his face red and his mouth open and drooling slightly. It was weird, but it was incredibly arousing to Ishimaru. It made him feel proud that he could bring Mondo to such a state. 

"K…Kiyo…" Mondo shot his hand down and grabbed Ishimaru’s wrist. "Stop."

"Ah, I’m sorry!" Ishimaru slid his fingers out of Mondo immediately. "Are you okay? Was it too much?"

"I-I need ya, Kiyo." Mondo said. "Inside me, please."

"A-are you sure? Have I stretched you enough? I don’t want to hurt you!"

"Ya won’t. I trust ya! Please… I need it…" Ishimaru had never seen Mondo this desperate before, and he knew he had to comply. He put the condom on himself and slicked his own throbbing need up with lube. Ishimaru spread Mondo’s legs and pressed his length against the puckered hole.

"I’m going to go in… okay? If it hurts please let me know, and-"

"Just fuck me already!" Mondo hissed impatiently. Ishimaru nodded and slid himself in slowly, spreading Mondo open. Mondo gripped on the bedsheets, gritting his teeth at the feeling.

"Are you… okay?" Ishimaru panted. He was trying to contain himself when all he wanted to do was pound into Mondo’s tight heat.

"I’m fine just… give me more, please!" Ishimaru gripped onto Mondo’s hips and slid himself in all the way. Ishimaru moaned at the tightness squeezing his dick.

"You’re really tight…" Ishimaru gasped. Mondo just glared up at him.

"D-don’t say shit like that! It’s embarrassing!" Mondo snapped.

"Why not? It just means you feel good." Ishimaru said. "I’m going to keep moving. Is that alright?"

"Fuck, just do it." Mondo complained. Ishimaru began to thrust in and out of Mondo at a slow and steady pace. Mondo let out small moans and tiny gasps at each gentle thrust. Soon enough Mondo reached up with his thick arms and gripped onto ishimaru’s back. "Faster." He begged, clawing at Ishimaru’s back desperately. "Go fuckin’ faster!!" Ishimaru did as Mondo asked, albeit nervously. He slowly quickened his pace, worried that he was going to hurt Mondo. But with each thrust Mondo kept moaning for him to go faster, for him to give him more, and Ishimaru soon found himself forgetting his timidness. Soon enough he was sliding his cock completely out and slamming all the way back inside with each thrust.

"There!! Fuck, there!" Mondo gasped loudly. Ishimaru nodded and gripped onto Mondo tighter, slamming into the same spot as best as he could.

Seeing Mondo like this: blushing, below him and moaning desperately made Ishimaru’s face flush. He didn’t act like it often, but Mondo was truly really cute. He wanted to kiss him but realized that he was unfortunately too short to reach Mondo’s lips. He took to kissing his neck instead, biting down and sucking on the tanned flesh to leave small marks. 

"Fuck, Kiyo, I’m close-" Mondo moaned. Ishimaru just groaned in return, too preoccupied in his task to think of a proper response. He began to stroke Mondo’s leaking erection in sync with his thrusts, and in moments Mondo came, moaning Ishimaru’s name as he clawed at his back. Mondo’s muscles squeezed down on Ishimaru’s throbbing need and, with a few more deep thrusts, Ishimaru spilled inside of Mondo. 

Ishimaru pulled out and disposed of the condom as quickly as he could, so he could return back to Mondo sooner. He climbed on top of him and was sure to crawl up far enough to reach his face. He kissed Mondo desperately, running his hands through the bike’s hair as he did so. When they finally parted, Ishimaru kissed Mondo gently on the cheek and smiled softly. 

"Was it alright?" He asked nervously. "I… I didn’t go too roughly, did I?"

"It was amazing." Mondo said, pulling Ishimaru down for another kiss. "I love ya."

"I… I love you too!!" Ishimaru said. He finally rolled off of Mondo, to make him more comfortable. "Do you want to wash up?"

"It’s not like you’d let me get away without a bath." Mondo sighed. He sat up with a groan and headed to the bathroom, with Ishimaru following behind him. If he was honest, it hurt a little to walk. But there was no way in hell he was going to tell Ishimaru his fucking ass hurt. How pathetic would that be? He flicked on the lights and saw a mess before him when he looked in the mirror. His hair was frizzy and all over the place, his body was covered in sweat and, most noticeably, his neck was covered in dark welts. "Ya really need to calm down." Mondo said. 

"What do you mean?" Ishimaru asked. 

"These." Mondo said, pointing at his neck. "It’s the middle of summer. How am I supposed to cover these?"

"Oh, Mondo…" Ishimaru said. "I’m so sorry!! I will make this up for you as soon as I can! I promise!!"

"I’m teasin’ ya, kid." Mondo said, ruffling Ishimaru’s hair. "It’s not like I do the same to you all the time."

"That’s true." Ishimaru said. "I’m still sorry."

"Just start the bath, alright?" Mondo said. Ishimaru nodded and turned around, and that’s when Mondo noticed the mess on his back. His usually pale skin was covered in thin, red scratch marks. Some of which had a few beads of blood dripping from them. Mondo began to wonder how the fuck ishimaru didn’t feel them. Maybe he had been doing it so much Ishimaru had gotten used to the feeling. "Maybe I’m the one who needs to calm down." Mondo muttered. 

"What was that?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Nothin’."


End file.
